Sadness (1)
by icedmailou
Summary: Sehun menyaksikan bagaimana hidupnya melebur di hadapannya. [exo: kaihun, mention of chanhun]


**_Sadness #1_**

Sehun menyaksikan bagaimana hidupannya melebur di hadapannya.

Saat itu juga, ia berpikir, bahwa mungkin kini gagasan mengakhiri hidupnya bukanlah gagasan yang buruk.

 _God, I want to die_. _I want to die. But I'm scared. I'm too scared._

Seolah sebuah adegan dramatis yang diperlambat, semuanya mengabur, semua perasaan hadir pada saat yang bersamaan. Dan Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana, _harus bagaimana perasaannya bereaksi?_

Hidupnya, mimpinya yang terwujud melebur di hadapannya, Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dan tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya. Jadi Sehun pun hanya menangis. Pantas dadanya terasa sesak. Ia ingin memuntahkan segala perasaan yang hadir pada saat yang bersamaan.

" _What_ ...?" sebuah bisik yang berhasil membuat geming di ruangan ini makin mencekik. Sehun merasa tercekik.

Sehun seharusnya meresponnya, mungkin bangkit dari posisinya dan menghadapi kekasihnya yang kini masih berdiri di ambang pintu—terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Sehun. _"Ini bukan seperti yang kaulihat!"_ seharusnya Sehun berkata begitu.

Tapi tidak, Sehun tidak melakukannya. Semua hidup memiliki pilihan, dan pilihan Sehun hanyalah tetap diam di tempat, tetap menyaksikan bagaimana hidupnya runtuh. Sang belahan jiwa menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak biasa. Ada sinar rembulan yang jatuh ke samping wajahnya. Ia terlihat rupawan. Sehun ingin menangisi pemandangan ini. _He's so beautiful, too beautiful_.

"Jongin, aku—" pria jangkung di samping Sehun itu seketika membisu, ia terlihat sama ketakutannya dengan Sehun. Jadi Sehun pun menatap Jongin kembali dan mendapati pandangan mereka bertemu. Jongin terlihat begitu, _begitu_ , kecewa. Oh, Tuhan. Tatapan itu.

Sehun rasanya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri demi mengakhiri momen ini. Mengapa? Mengapa Sehun begitu bodoh? Mengapa ia tetap melakukannya meski ia tahu semua ini salah.

Jongin tidak terlihat gusar sama sekali. Tangannya terkepal memang, terkepal menggenggam sebuah kotak.

Oh. _Right_.

" _Happy birthday_ , Sehun." Kata Jongin dengan napas yang sedikit tercekik, ia memejam mata sesaat, meletakkan kotak di tangannya ke sebuah meja di dekatnya. Jongin melihat bagaimana ketika matanya mengarah pada Sehun, kekasihnya tersebut otomatis menaikkan selimut untuk lebih menutupi tubuh separuh telanjangnya. Jongin tersenyum miris. _Ia merasa terasingkan._

Rasanya seperti Jongin yang hadir ke dalam gambar kehidupan indah Sehun dan pria di sampingnya—Park Chanyeol—sahabat karib mereka. Seolah Jongin hadir untuk merusak kehidupan indah Sehun.

" _Shit,_ uhm, Jongin. _I can explain_ —"

" _Stay. Fucking. Right there._ " Jongin menekan nada tiap katanya. Kini raut wajahnya berubah, ia menatap gusar Chanyeol yang tadinya hendak bangkit dan menghampirinya, seolah ia kini teringatkan apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. _His life is ruined. His family is ruined._ Apa Sehun bahkan milik Jongin?

Dan Chanyeol—Oh, Tuhan. Bagaimana caranya Jongin dapat mempercayai seseorang setelah peristiwa ini? _They're best friends_. Dua hari yang lalu mereka bahkan saling mengirimi pesan teks untuk berbagi kabar masing-masing.

Napas Jongin begitu memburu. Ia berkeringat sedikit. Sehun rasanya ingin menghampiri Jongin saat ini juga. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana sesungguhnya Jongin begitu ketakutan, jemarinya yang bergetar ia sembunyikan ke dalam saku celana kainnya. Setelan formal serbahitamnya membuat ia terlihat lebih mengintimidasi. Tapi Jongin merasa lebih terintimidasi oleh sepasang manusia di hadapannya.

Aroma di ruangan ini tidak sedap, Jongin rasanya mual. Aromanya seperti seks dan kebahagiaan. Atau mungkin hanya indera penciuman Jongin yang mempermainkan perasaannya?

Jongin menatap Sehun di wajah, untuk terakhir kalinya pada malam itu, mereka saling bertatapan dan tidak mengucap apa pun. Hingga kemudian Jongin mengucap "Apa ada yang ingin kaukatakan, Sehun?"

Sehun menarik napasnya kasar, lengan Chanyeol refleks hendak melingkar ke bahu Sehun, namun terhentikan ketika ia mengingat situasinya. Namun Jongin menyadari gestur sederhana tersebut, Jongin bahkan tidak ingin mempertanyakannya.

" _I'm sorry_ , Jongin."

" _Goodbye_ , Sehun." Tanpa pikir panjang dan berbasa-basi lagi, Jongin segera membalikkan tubuhnya, pergi ke pintu utama—mengabaikan panggilan putus asa dari Sehun. Kemudian Jongin menutup kembali pintu tersebut dengan dentuman yang amat keras, Jongin tidak pernah melihat ke belakang. Sehun yang tadinya berlari mengejar Jongin pun membeku di tempat. Matanya masih mengarah pada pintu rumah mereka yang masih tertutup rapat, memorinya mengenai Jongin berakhir di sini.

 _He never comes back_.

* * *

im sad, give me some angsty fic prompt, i will write it


End file.
